


Fairy Tail's saiyan

by AJStyles



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStyles/pseuds/AJStyles
Summary: The tournament of power has passed but the odd thing is no one can find goku! Follow our saiyan hero as he has a journey of his own in a world full of magic and wizards. Goku is nerfed.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia





	1. Prolouge

On Berrus's planet

Vegeta was training with whis again as he continued to try and hit whis but he kept on missing while under a tree Beerus was sitting with his legs crossed, however he had noticed that something was wrong.

That something was that goku was nowhere to be found. That's when he got up and walked over to whis and vegeta. "Is something the matter lord Beerus?" "Yes something's the matter Whis, Where's goku?" Whis just stood and pondered Beerus question.

"I don't know my lord, How about you vegeta?" Vegeta just turned and looked back at whis, "No I haven't seen kakarot these past few weeks." Beerus then looked a little upset and turned towards whis again, "Whis can you find him?" Whis then summoned his staff,

"I shall try Lord Beerus."

The sphere in the middle of whis's staff began to glow as he looked in it to find where goku had gone. Whis's eyes then widened, "I believe I found him lord beerus." "Really where?" Whis then tapped his staff on the ground twice and in front of vegeta and beerus appeared a planet.

"I found Goku on a planet called earth land the resides in our universe 7."

Beerus then looked at bit upset at whis for not discovering this planet sooner.

"Whis why did it take you so long to find this planet!?"

"To be fair lord beerus this planet was small and insignificant and on the very edge of our universe and has remained under the radar for awhile now."

"Well, whis how long would it take us to get there?"

"Unfortunately lord beerus too long and I'm afraid it gets worse."

Beerus then looked at his assistant/teacher skeptically,

"How so?"

"Well lord beerus it appears that Goku's memory appears to be fine except that a certain part of his mind pertaining to a person appears to have been blocked off or sealed away in his memory for some reason however I can't say why."

"I see well then whis what can you do?"

Whis then waved his staff and a list appeared and he then handed it to vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the list and back at whis, "What the hell am I supposed to use this for?"

"That vegeta is a list of things that goku owns or will need."

Vegeta was then still a little confused, "Why are you making a list for kakarot?"

"Until we can travel to goku this care package will contain everything he'll need."

Whis then opened up the box to vegeta and beerus,

"As you can see I've already lessened your load vegeta, I've included the gi's I made for him along with some training equipment that I made, however you'll have to go to earth and gather the rest."

Beerus then spoke up,

"You sure this care package when you've finished it will make it to goku?" Whis then just smiled at his god of destruction, "Without a doubt lord beerus."

He then turned back to vegeta with his staff in hand,

"Now then vegeta do you have the list?"

"Yes"

"then we'll be on our way and back then."

A couple hours later

Beerus was sitting quietly on his tree stump when down in a ray of light came whis and vegeta who was carrying a rather large box.

"We're back, Lord Beerus."

Beerus then looked at vegeta who was carrying a large box over to whis's purple care package box for goku.

"What's in the box vegeta?" Vegeta then opened the box up and it revealed goku's classic turtle hermit gi and a pouch of senzu beans and some capsules.

Whis then waved his staff and in the box appeared his personal handmade gravity training equipment.

Whis then pushed a button and then the box closed and then he waved his staff and with a blue light the box disappeared and off to goku.


	2. Goku vs Gildarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting a challenge goku challenges the guilds strongest wizard gildarts to a one on one fight.

Outside the fairy tail guild, there were murmurs and bets being placed between Goku and gildarts

Goku stood across from gildarts with a big smile across his face like a kid in a candy store.

Flashback

After goku had challenged Gildarts the whole guild was in an uproar even the master. Goku then told everyone why he challenged Gildarts in the first place,

"I want to see how strong he is and besides it's not every day and opponent this strong comes along."

He flashed his signature smile.

Gildarts then got up and looked goku in his face,

"Sure I don't see a problem with it and besides I need to stretch anyway."

Goku just smiled and began looking around,

"Now where should we spar at?"

Master Makarov then spoke up,

"You two will fight out back."

Goku then jumped up in the air full of excitement,

"Alright!"

Present

Everyone was placing bets on who would win this clash.

Lisanna then walked up to her sister,

"So have you decided who you're betting on Mira?"

Mira then placed her head in her palm as she was thinking. Mira then walked up to cana and placed her bet,

"Cana I'll bet 20 on goku."

Cana looked at her skeptically,

"You sure Mira?"

Mira just gave cana her signature smile,

"I'm positive cana."

Mira then walked back over to lisanna and elfman to watch the fight.

Cana looked back at the board and she saw that five people had betted on goku while the rest bet on her dad. five people that had bet on goku were Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Lucy, and happy while everyone else had bet on her dad.

Cana herself chose to stay neutral and not bet on anyone, it wasn't because she didn't believe her dad could win she just wanted to see who would win the fight.

Goku and gildarts stood across from each other with goku just smiling and stretching out before the brawl began and gildarts just stood still with his arms crossed. Master Makarov stood off to the side but still in the middle of the two fighters with a mug of ale in his hand.

Makarov then raised his hand,

"Let the fight between Goku and Gildarts…"

The tension in the air had suddenly gotten very heavy as both fighters looked ready to go at the drop of a hat.

"Begin!"

As soon as those words were said goku rushed Gildarts with a left hook to the jaw.

Gildarts managed to block the punch and delivered a shot of his own that nailed goku right in the gut but goku quickly backflipped away from gildarts before the shot connected.

Goku just smirked as he rushed Gildarts again with a barrage of punches.

"ATATATATATATATATATA!"

Goku's punches were starting to hit their mark as Gildarts was starting to lose ground.

Happy then noticed this and pointed it out to natsu.

"Hey natsu."

Natsu looked down at his little blue buddy.

"Yeah Happy, what's up?"

Happy then pointed at Gildarts's feet.

Natsu then looked at where happy's paw was pointing and his eyes widened,

"Holy Crap!"

"You're right happy I can't believe this!"

Lisanna then walked up next to Natsu,

"Can't believe what Natsu."

He then pointed to where happy had pointed and she was also in surprise that gildarts was being pushed back.

Goku and Gildarts were still exchanging blows throughout the battlefield.

"You're not bad goku."

"Yeah, you too I'm getting excited!"

Gildarts then knead goku in the gut causing him to stumble a bit giving Gildarts an opening to deliver a right hook across goku's face which sent him flying into a couple of trees.

The fight had fairy tail surprised to see anyone be able to keep pace with Gildarts in a fight, not even Erza, Mira, or Laxus could do that and yet goku was keeping pace and even doing a little better.

Goku then shot back up and laughed a little.

"What's so funny Goku?"

"You're the first person so far to make me try this hard and I'm getting excited but now I'll have to start getting serious."

Fairy tail and Gildarts were confused by what goku meant until everything started shaking.

Goku began to power up,

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone was starting to worry as the ground around them was shaking immensely.

Happy attempted to fly into Lucy's boobs for safety but she pushed him out.

Then the entire battlefield was bathed in bright golden light when the light began to fade what stood before Fairy tail was Super Saiyan Son Goku.

All of fairy tail were surprised by Goku's transformation.

Lisanna then spoke to her sister,

"You see that Mira, his hair stands up like yours does when you do a takeover!"

"That's true Lisanna but I don't think that what goku just did is a takeover."

Elfman then jumped in between his sisters,

"Goku looks like a MAN!"

Goku the assumed his fighting stance again after transforming into super Saiyan,

"Ready for round two Gildarts?"

Gildarts then released some of his magic power at 50%.

"Amazin' Gildarts you're really something else."

Goku then began to fire a barrage of ki blasts at gildarts but then to goku's wonder gildarts put his hand up then a white checker pattern board appeared an stopped his ki blasts.

Goku then cupped his hands and proceeded to say,

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAA!"

Then a big blue blast came out of Goku's hands and was heading straight for gildarts.

Gildarts then did the same thing that he did with goku's ki blasts and as soon as the Kamehameha hit the crash magic shield it turned into little cubes.

Goku then laughed as he went towards gildarts.

"You really are incredible what do you say we start fighting seriously?"

Lucy was then shocked and surprised,

"You mean that Goku wasn't fighting seriously?"

Goku then depowered out of SSJ and then he let out an even greater shout,

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then he was surrounded by the same yellow aura except goku was now being surrounded by bolts of lightning.

Goku smirked at Gildarts,

"You ready this is Super Saiyan Two."

Everyone in Fairy Tail was on edge at the pressure that goku was putting out in this ascended super saiyan state.

Gildarts then decided to go all out as well.

He was then surrounded by a whitish-gray aura that covered him completely and only red eyes could be seen. "Well goku what do you think?"

"Hm, now I see why you're the strongest, in that case, I'll have to let out even more power."

Gildarts aura then receded but the pressure from these two was immense.

Goku then cupped his hands and ran towards gildarts,

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

Gildarts readied his hand as he prepared his attack,

"All-Crush!"

However, before the two attacks could collide both combatants heard a voice,

"That's enough you two."

Both goku and gildarts stopped and looked towards Makarov.

Goku was the one who was disappointed,

"Aww but gramps can't we go at it a little longer?"

"Of course not goku why if I hadn't stopped you two then there would be no guild hall left."

"So for now the fight between Goku and Gildarts is a Draw!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail couldn't believe what they had heard someone had challenged gildarts to a fight and that fight was a DRAW.

Goku then reached into his gi and pulled out the senzu bean pouch and ate one then he was back at full strength. He then reached into the pouch grabbed a bean and looked towards Gildarts,

"Hey Gildarts catch."

He caught the bean then looked back at goku in confusion.

"Eat the bean trust me."

Gildarts then put the bean in his mouth and then like magic all his magic power and stamina had been restored.

"Holy crap hey goku what kind of beans even are those?" Goku looked back and smiled,

"Senzu beans restore all wounds and stamina plus keep you full for ten days."

"neat."

The majority of fairy walked up to goku to congratulate goku on his match with gildarts and on how he tied with one of Fairy Tail's strongest,

Goku said on how it was no big deal until his stomach went off and he went inside to get something to eat.


	3. Red Dawn filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a brief summary of the filler I had planned in between tenrou time skip the great clock but i will summarize that to the best of my ability so I can get into the grand magic games arc.

Red Dawn Island arc

After Goku's battle with Gildarts, the Saiyan would then take an S-Class quest and Happy with him to complete the job without Makarov's consent.

Along the way, the duo would run into the expelled Fairy Tail mage Laxus and thus an unlikely S-class team was formed however upon learning about the stolen quest Makarov would send Erza and Mirajane to bring the Saiyan back.

Upon arriving on the island and accepting the request from the village elder the trio of Goku, Laxus, and Happy left to explore the island and find the demon that was terrorizing only to be attacked by members from an unknown guild called star breaker and four of its members Quick and the Blackfire ball squadron.

The duo of Erza and Mirajane also arrive on the island only to also be attacked by two of the guild's members Kainu and Urobuchi. 

Goku and Laxus finish off the four troublesome members with a combined SSJ Kamehameha ha and a lightning dragon roar which gets the attention of the other four wizards fighting on the beach as Kainu and Urobuchi retreat swearing that they'll settle this another time.

With the four wizards from star breaker dealt with the trio of Goku, Laxus, and Happy continue their trek until the three of them stumble across an abandoned temple however upon exploring the temple the three of them fell down through a loose stone floor and tumbled into the darkness.

Upon waking up Goku and laxus find themselves separated from happy as they walk through the cavern only for laxus to see a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead (rather like Gohan's hair in the Saiyan Saga) stuck in a giant frozen iceberg.

The Saiyan was very tall with a lean but well-built frame, his base form alone reaching approximately seven feet in height the rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash similar to the one worn by Kibito.

Goku was shocked to not only confirm his suspicion and discover that the cause of the island's misery is in fact Broly the legendary super Saiyan.

Noticing Goku's shock laxus asks Goku who the man in the ice is and asks him if he knows who he is or no.

Goku then responds by telling laxus how Broly rampaged through the galaxy and caused death and destruction throughout until he and his other friends fought Broly and even though they were beaten and bloody Goku managed to beat him until he came back one more time and Goku then stated how he and his two sons supposedly blasted the legendary super Saiyan into the sun or so Goku had thought.

However, Goku left out the detail that Vegeta had told him that he was the cause of Broly's berserk rage back then due to him constantly crying next to him when they were both babies in their cribs on planet Vegeta.

However, they both hide as they hear foot steps, and walking forward to the frozen broly was Urobuchi and Kainu as Urobuchi proclaimed that once they free this monster master Rago's ambition will be realized.

Kainu simply scoffs as both mages walk away as Goku and laxus move out from their hiding spot with Goku concerned that star breaker can't control Broly and he'll destroy everything.

Goku then tells laxus to go meet up with happy and to find Mira and Erza while laxus looking confused asking how he knew that both fairy tail females were on the island.

Goku's response is that he sensed them the moment he arrived on the island.

Laxus then nods as he runs down the tunnel from Broly's frozen body as goku uses instant transmission to escape.

As goku escapes the caves via instant transmission he sees a line of fire heading towards him but he blocks it in time as his attacker is revealed to be Urobuchi as he claims he'll give goku a fight for the ages.

Wanting to end this fast Goku powers up to Super Saiyan as he and Urobuchi go to a far side of the island and begin their clash however the ice that holds the legendary super Saiyan begins to have many more cracks as the being inside starts to stir.

On the other side of the island, Mira and Erza run into a scared happy as the cat confesses that he did take the S-class quest with Goku as with laxus because goku promised him a fish as a reward.

As Goku and Urobuchi kept fighting Goku's outflux of super Saiyan power causes Broly to break free from his icy prison as his power causes the very island and earthland itself to shake causing massive panic on a global scale.

"KAKAROTO!"

Upon hearing that battle cry goku freezes in horror while urobuchi seeing his opportunity vanishes with a menacing laugh.

On the beach side of the island broly's roar is heard throughout the whole island causing the mages to wonder what the cause of the shaking and the roar was.

Erza then decides to have them split up and find Laxus and goku as they split up Erza goes west, happy goes east and Mira went north.

At broly's awakening site the berserker sensed a power near by too small to be the saiyan he's looking for but he wants to get rid of the scum.

Broly immediately transforms into his LSSJ state and flies towards where he felt that energy.

Mira still running to find laxus suddenly sees a muscular man with green hair and wearing white pants with a red sash draped around his waist and secured by a yellow belt with a blue gem-center.

Before the take-over mage can react Broly delivers a big stiff arm clothesline which sends her reeling back into some foliage and before she can transform Broly rushes her jumps, pushes his chest out and fires a green ki blast send the take over mage reeling as she lands in a beaten and bloody mess.

Broly picks her up by the leg as Mira was trying to regain consciousness her blue eyes trying to open up.

"Ha stupid worm but I'm not surprised scum is scum after all!"

Broly then threw Mira as she landed in a sprawled out mess.

"Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery. HAHAHA!"

Broly then fired a green ki blast towards the unconscious mirajane only for a flash of lighting to intercept it and barely push it off to the side.

Broly then looked back only to see laxus as he put up a barrier made of lightning around mirajane.

Laxus then turned around with a pissed look on his face.

"Oh look another bug for me to squash."

Laxus cracked his knuckles as his lightning crackled around him.

"Look pal if you wanna do any more damage to her you're gonna have to go through me."

"Ha, you think you can be me puny insect I'll squash you!"

Both warriors rushed each other trading blows and exchanging blasts but broly kept overpowering laxus as he pummeled him into submission and lit up the lighting dragon slayer with ki blast after ki blast as laxus cried out in pain.

Broly shouted "Get out!" as he charged Laxus who was beaten, bruised, bloody, and burned mess and uppercut him away up into the air. Then, Broly flew up into the air and landed on the ground, where he headbutted the falling Laxus before roundhouse kicking him onto the ground.

Laxus who was starting to cough up blood at this point had no idea where he was as Broly ran at the reeling Laxus and kicked him up into the air before blasting him away into the ground with an Gigantic Eraser, inflicting a massive amount of damage as laxus was being pushed back by the blast as it was pushing against his torso.

Using what strength he had left he just barely managed to push the green energy ball off of him before broly had rushed him again and delivered a huge stiff arm clothesline sending him reeling back in front of the barrier that was holding Mira.

Mirajane's eyes opened only to see laxus bloody and beaten as the Broly was going to finish him off while she screamed his name in despair as Broly fired the shot the blast never made contact.

As the smoke cleared Goku stood in front of laxus and Mira as the barrier of lighting that was around her originally was now gone as she ran over to Laxus Goku was staring down broly while he was in Super Saiyan.

"Mira take laxus and go I'll deal with broly."

"But-"

"Arr DAMN IT MIRA! JUST DO WHAT I TELL YOU AND DO IT NOW!"

Mira then grabbed laxus as she put him on her back and ran as fast as she could.

"I"ll never forgive you for what you've done Broly!"

"Kakarot today's the day I finally kill you!"

With that, both saiyans rushed each other and a battle ensued.

Mira meets up with happy and Erza but when they see how bad laxus is injured they're both shocked as Mira explained that a person called broly did this to him as she clutched herself in pain as she remembered the wounds the man gave her.

Before they can treat laxus all three of them feel an intense magic power and they are met with the guild master of starbreaker himself Rago.

Goku and broly's battle continues with the legendary Saiyan powering up to SSJ 3 state which surprise Goku as he believes that in that ice Broly must have mentally trained longer than Frieza did in hell so Goku powers up to blue and both ki's can be felt across universe seven as the battle is intense.

The team of mirajane and Erza fight Rago but are facing an uphill battle as he's on a different level however as the fight continues rago and erza clash in power when Mira hits him from behind which causes a huge explosion and leaves the guild master on his knees and exhausted due to prolonged fighting however by casting his will and his morals aside he awakes a destructive power which gets both Goku and Broly's attention.

"this power it feels similar to when toppo transformed into a God of Destruction."

"What's going on who's power is that?"

As rago transforms the destruction power gets the attention of berrus and whis as the god of destruction notices the spike and states how his old candidate rago must be going all out against some unlucky soul.

Mira and Erza are in shock at the pressure that is being released and before either one of the mages can react Rago in an instant gut punches erza through her armor which causes her to cough up spit and blood as he then grabs he face and slams her down through the ground creating a massive hole.

He then tosses her on the ground and steps on her head applying pressure as she screams in absolute pain as her armor and faded and she was in her white blouse and blue skirt.

"Trash like you belongs in the trash bin."

In his hand, a dark black and purple sphere was about to fire but a bolt of lightning hit rago however it only dissipated upon impact. Both Mira, and rago turned around to see laxus who was still injured standing hunched over while clutching his sides.

"I see so your still kicking lighting dragon slayer. Pointless but I'll kill you if that's your wish."

Rago then rushed Laxus as he gut-punched him the same way he did Erza except he only coughed up a lot more blood than Erza did.

Mira could only look on as she was frozen in fear.

Rago then deleivered a strong right hook to laxus sending him flying as he crashed through some loose stone.

Rago then picked up laxus as he began to apply pressure to his skull as he screamed out in agony.

"Flies like you annoy me."

Rago's eyes then lit up as he shot beams through laxus's chest which caused his eyes to go white and his body to go limp as he kicked him away.

Mira had enough of seeing her guild mates and loved ones being beaten to near-death she snapped as she transformed into Satan soul and did battle with Hakaishin Rago.

As Mira and Rago kept fighting Mira kept trying to increase her magic but Rago was too much for the take over mage as he beat her to a pulp however her mind then flashed to what would happen to her tow, her guild and her family and she got up and delivered a beat down to rago. 

Rago then put all his energy into one final hakai that surrounded Mira until he saw rays of darkness break out as Mira was releasing all her magic in a final explosion that broke free of the hakai shell and beat rago as he was sent flying.

Mira then floated back down to the center of the crater as she had a smile on her face before she was going to pass out Erza caught her and thanked her for winning.

Broly and Goku's fight kept going as going blue had drained Goku so to conserve what ki he had left he went to super Saiyan god however in Broly's rage that the bane of his existence wasn't dying her fired a blast right at the center of the island triggering its countdown.

Erza had used the pager to call roger and the pirate had arrived on the coast of the island as she began her best to evacuate people off the island as it was going up in flames she only prayed that Goku would win and come back safe.

Goku and Broly's fight continued as goku sighed relief to himself since he felt all the villages and his comrades were off the island he could go all out.

"Come on broly it's time for the second round."

"I'll bathe in your blood Kakarot!"

The two saiyans kept clashing as Broly powered up again and unveiled his new form god broly( the same form from the 4-d film.)

Goku was being pushed to the limits as one of Broly's blast had destroyed his orange gi but his blue undershirt was intact but he then tore it off as the two Saiyans kept clashing it could be felt throughout all of Fiore as Broly then delivered a strong ki blast which put Goku who was still in SSG into a state of limbo where he was greeted by the spirit of the first super Saiyan god Yamoshi.

Through a pep talk, Goku reawakened from limbo and let out a roar over his actual voice as he had now mastered SSG as the aura had a more firey like appearance than it did before.

Goku glared at broly before Broly rushed Goku once more only for goku to punch him in the gut which sent him flying up but broly stopped himself.

Coughing up blood from the last strike Broly gathered all his ki and fired a giant green ki blast right at Goku as the island only had two minutes left.

Goku fired a Kamehameha as it broke through the blast but to broly's surprise Goku had stopped firing and followed the train through as he read up his fist and struck Broly with everything he had.

"DRAGON SMASH!"

Broly was sent flying back as blood began to explode from different parts of his body as he shouted his dying words.

"Ka-Ka-Rot!"

With that Broly was beaten but Goku was too exhausted to fly or use instant transmission as the islanders and the fairy tail mages with Laxus still out looked on in horror as the island exploded with Goku still on roger landed the villagers and Fair Tail on a new island everyone was saddened by the 'loss' of Goku however everyone then heard a sound of teleportation as they saw a body falling from the sky and crash into the ground in the middle of everybody and what they saw brought them all joy because Goku was lying in the middle shirtless beaten and tired.

"H-Hey guys. How's it goin?"

With celebration underway one on the maidens and fixed Goku's blue shirt which had drifted on the ship earlier as Goku put it much to the dismay of some of the girls in the village.

Goku was then pulled away by a girl who looked around the age of 14.

When Goku asked who she was she said her name was momo Broly's daughter.

Goku in shock fell back before mom asked goku to be her teacher.

"wait you want me to train you?"

"yes that's what I said."

"But you know I killed your dad right."

"Yeah I know dad was a jerk anyway I don't want to be known as just his legacy that he left behind of murder and hate I want to be my own person."

"okay I'll be your teacher but I'm a bit rusty."

"Alright thank master goku."

"just call me goku okay master makes me sound old."

"Okay goku."

Goku and momo trained for the 10 days while he and his fairy tail comrades were helping rebuild and in that time mom tapped into her legendary super Saiyan state.

"Can I do that to like go to super Saiyan 2 and beyond that?"

"Yup all you gotta do is train hard and master it who knows you might surpass me."

"Okay then I'll train even harder, I'll join a guild and surpass you master that's a promise."

Master and student fist bumped before goku left with momo waving goodbye.

With the island destroyed the villagers were going to rebuild but Goku said they would stay and help surprising mira, erza, and happy.

When they asked him why Goku said that even though Broly blew up the island it's still his fault so the least they could do is help.

A while later Laxus woke up only to see he was covered in bandages and lying in a bed.

As he rubbed his head he saw Erza who also had a couple of bandages around her head and arm.

"Glad to see you slept well Laxus."

"Glad to see you cared erza. How long was I out?"

"Only 3 days you had us all worried you know mira the most."

"Really i doubt it."

"She stayed by your side for those three whole days laxus and the only other time I saw her that worried was over lissana or elfmen."

"So what you saying she likes me or something?'

"Maybe I think she does."

"Yeah right even if she did like me and we were to date I'd play third fiddle to the guild and her siblings."

"would you mind?"

"what?"

"I said would you mind if you played third place to the guild and family?"

"Mira's a big girl meaning that if that's what she wanted I wouldn't mind and if wasn't meant to be then I wouldn't care it'd be her choice anyways."

"She's on a cliff by the sea Laxus you should go see her she's been crying."

Laxus then got out of bed and went to see mira who like erza said was on the cliff overlooking the sea when he called to her she turned around as he saw a couple of tears still in her blue eyes.

The two then began a conversation and then Laxus stated that his sins shouldn't be forgiven for what he did that maybe dying to that monster would be better.

Mira then slapped him in the face asking him how he thinks it makes everyone else feel, the thunder legion, his grandpa, the guild even her evn though she whispered that last part.

The two mages then began to argue some more before the two of them tumbled down a cliff with Laxus on top of her and mira on the bottom with a few tears.

"We always seemed so far apart huh?"

"Yeah we did but now we're closer than ever."

As the two mages were about to kiss Laxus pushed her away surprising Mira before he got up and walked away thanking her for the pep talk.

After a couple of days on the island goku and the others got on roger's ship and went back to magnolia however when they got there goku asked Mira to take him to the doctor to make sure he was fine but before they left Goku reached into his pocket and passed a bag of jewel to Laxus.

"Why are you giving this to me."

"we're a team aren't it's only fair."

"Guess so thanks."

With that Goku, Erza, and happy went back to the guild while mira took laxus to the doctor then went back to fairy tail.

when they got back the guild was very happy to see them back okay and they got alot of questions about their delay and their injuries.

Goku just smiled as wondered what would go on next.

I will not be summarizing the great clock arc since you all know what happens and after this, it's to the grand magic games so get ready boys and girls!

If you have any questions or comments send me a message and I'll try and respond.


End file.
